la fuerza de la costumbre
by saning81
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo desde que su relación inicio, será que algo ya cambio?


Ahi que dejar claro q yo solo tome prestado el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto**, para esta historia y que yo solo gano un momento de disttracción, creando situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

* * *

**+La fuerza de la costumbre+**

Será que el amor se acabo

Será que piensa en alguien más

Será que al fin sabe lo poco que soy

Decían q la magia del amor en algún momento terminaba y él que no había tenido ese tipo de relaciones antes, haciendo memoria en las otras formas de relacionarse, se dio cuenta que cuando terminaron lo habían hecho de forma rápida y sin mucho que decir.

Estos pensamientos lo mantenían despierto, le mantenían ausente, no le gustaba quedarse esperando más del tiempo que antes lo hacía. Las lesiones de la misión anterior lo tenían de descanso en la aldea, lo que al inicio le pareció genial, pues asi podría pasar mas tiempo al lado de su sensei, pero con el avanzar de los días se dio cuenta que eso no ayudaba. Los primeros días habían sido normales, dulces amaneceres, suaves besos, estrictas advertencias de tomar el medicamento a tiempo y no pasar todo el tiempo leyendo el libro naranja.

Todo iba bien, la calma, el sol moviéndose lentamente para acercar mas la hora del rencuentro, deliciosas cenas, platicas de cualquier cosa y más muchos más besos de todas las intensidades... La vida al fin era buena y él estaba agradecido con ella.

Entonces en que momento falló, de un día para otro para otro, la hora de la cena se retraso, los besos eran contados con los dedos, las dulces noches abrazados eran pospuestas por largas esperas que no veían su fin. Algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que era.

Con algunas frases de sus libros y algunas ya acumuladas experiencias, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba actuar, por lo que ese día decidió levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno, sin quemar la cocina o dejarla hecha una zona de guerra.

Una sorpresa bien recibida y agradecida con un dulce beso.

La primer parte, había ido bien.

Ese día al sentirse mejor, decidió salir no solo a caminar sino también a realizar algunas compras y ayudar con algo más que tender la cama.

Para finalmente sorprenderlo con ir al final de su día de trabajo por él. Eso podría lograr otro beso y quizás algo más de acción al volver a casa, pues también tenía planeada una pequeña caminata por la aldea.

Y asi fue la cara de felicidad al verlo llegar, incremento al ver que no debía salir a comprar cosas para la cena, que no debía permanecer más tiempo despierto, fregando platos o pisos o doblando ropa o sacando basura.

La noche estuvo nuevamente llena de risas y suaves palabras. Ya que no se sentía en posibilidades de preparar una cena, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para elegir un adecuado pastel y preparar una ensalada. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo algo más que un día pasar.

Al finalizar la conversación, tomándolo de la mano y dándole un beso sabor cereza, se acerco a su oído e hizo palpitar su corazón, al decirle.

-Fuiste, mejor que yo en guardar la sorpresa.

Una dulce sonrisa

-¡Feliz, primer año juntos!, para después sentir entre su mano un pequeño paquete,

ábrelo, ojala te guste, fueron muchas horas de pasar posibilidades infinitas sobre un regalo, ya que se que no te gusta lo ostentoso, y al decidirlo mas horas pase sin saber que escribir en el, pero tu regalo sobrepasa el mío, el verte levantado ayudando en nuestro hogar, ir por mi, ha sido algo que hace mucho no hacías, algunas veces quise reclamarte, pero siempre lo atribuí a tus misiones, no quise parecer pesado, por algo tan simple.

No sabía que decir, él no sabía lo del aniversario, él contaba cada día y cada noche, no los meses ni los años. La vida lo había enseñado a agradecer el día a día o en otros casos agradecer su final.

Pero supo que no era la falta de amor, si no la fuerza de la costumbre la que lo había hecho ser así, si bien se sentía agradecido, se había vuelto algo frío en sus acciones, entre el cansancio y su aniñada costumbre de esperar en su casa el regreso de su amado, para después observarlo preparar la cena, lo habían vuelto estático, creía suficiente el pasar las noches abrazado a él, pues sabía que era él, al único a quien veía de forma tan especial.

Al ver su regalo pensó en todo lo tonto que había sido por pensar que el amor se había terminado, aquella frase encerraba tantas cosas, su cabeza empezó a sumar los días y las noches ya hacían mas de 4, 6, 7, 9, 12 meses si hoy se cumplían 12 meses un año, 365 días de aquella tarde que había sido aceptado su amor. Después de ese día aprendió a hacer algo mas q té, desastres y ensalada, aprendió que el hacer compras, no era solo comida para perro, lechuga y pescado, que de vez en cuando caminar bajo las estrellas era mas hermoso y mas romántico que solo verlas desde una ventana y mas si a su lado sosteniendo su mano iba su persona especial, dejo de temerle a la lavadora. Aprendió a ayudarlo en cosas básicas de la academia y la oficina de misiones. Y los dias libres los comenzaban con un entrenamiento de jutsus.

Un enorme abrazo y un beso que los llevo al piso.

-¡Feliz Aniversario, Iruka-kun!, lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte es mi amor, porque es lo único que se iguala al amor que tú me das.

-Kakashi, te amo tanto

Una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa que lo hacía perderse, la sonrisa que lo había enamorado.

Esa forma de mirar que lo hacía perderse y llegar al fondo del corazón que lo había hecho prisionero de su dueño.

La noche termino, con infinitos besos tan gloriosos como el canto del fénix, abrazos, risas, suspiros, demandas, gritos, caricias tan frágiles como las plumas de las alas de los ángeles y la promesa de amarse día a día, para sumar más años de felicidad.

Ya dormían descansando uno en brazos del otro, con los ojos cerrados y en silencio se comprometieron a no dejar que la costumbre apareciera ni en el orden de lavar los platos.

FIN

* * *

Al comenzar a escribir la historia, tenía planeado darle el rumbo d una separación entre mis lindos sensei, pero me di cuenta q eso no puede ser que ellos fueron creados el uno para el otro y siempre estarán juntos.

El regalo y lo q en el escribío Iruka, lo dejo a la libre imaginación. Por supuesto él jamás se entero de que Kakashi no sabía la fecha de su aniversario, el resto d la sorpresa de Iruka, era una cena en un restaurante de la aldea y una caminata por la misma, cosas q quedarón pendientes para despues.

Saludos.


End file.
